Sliding bearing is a bearing operating under sliding friction. Sliding bearing is needed in high-speed, heavy-load and high-precision occasions as well as occasions where structural split is needed. Currently, sliding bearings made of steel-copper alloy laminated composite are used frequently, as such bearings have high bearing capacity, good abrasion resistance and low usage cost. However, sliding bearings have to be sufficiently lubricated in the process of utilization, whereas the lubricant additionally added in the early stage of utilization cannot enter the friction surface sufficiently and thus the lubrication is insufficient, leading to initial wear or “nipping” phenomenon. With respect to the drawbacks of sliding bearing made of steel-copper alloy composite, researchers have developed novel materials for sliding bearing, i.e. a matrix material coated with a lubricating layer on a surface thereof.
For example, Chinese Patent No. 200720068200.6 discloses a bimetal bearing sprayed with a lubricating layer; the bearing includes an open type bearing or a plate made of a composite laminating at least two materials of steel and copper alloys, wherein the surface of the copper alloy layer is sprayed with a layer of lubricating film. Chinese Patent No. 200810153158.7 discloses a wear-resistant-copper-based gradient material and a method for manufacturing the same, wherein the material has a three-layer structure with a material of one outer layer being copper-zirconium oxide, a material of the other outer layer being copper-graphite and a material of the middle layer being pure copper. It is required that sliding bearings have good lubricity and abrasion resistance in practical application. The bearings disclosed in the two patent documents above have good lubricity and abrasion resistance, but they are still not very ideal. Therefore, the present application provides a metal matrix self-lubricating composite and a method for manufacturing the same.